demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013)
Fallen Stars is the fifth book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) Goodreads Description Book 5 of the Demon Accords. Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork- and torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina Pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. Kindle Description Book 5 of the Demon Accords. Sometimes descretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes its just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork and torch bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple then in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. Paperback Description Book 5 of the Demon Accords. Separated from his vampire girlfriend by politics, Chris Gordon finds himself facing a demonic threat unlike anything he's ever seen. With a beautiful and very tempting werewolf providing backup, Chris and Awasos tackle a new kind of danger. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 5 of the Demon Accords. Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork-and-torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. MP3 CD - Description Book 5 of the Demon Accords. Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork-and-torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. Acknowledgment in Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) This book has an author note mixed into an acknowledgment at the end of the book for the Kindle Version. Author’s Note: Just a couple of thoughts. It’s been said that Chris is too powerful. That it’s difficult or impossible to challenge him. My mother passed away while I was writing Fallen Stars, the victim of a nine year struggle with Alzheimer’s. There’s a challenge for you. Once that disease has its hooks in you it’s just a matter of time, wrapping around your brain like an anaconda, crushing neurons till you forget how to breathe. Chris is immune to disease, but not immune to a .30 caliber chunk of lead and copper moving at 2600 feet per second. What do you do when your memories are simply gone? How do you relearn what you used to know? How do you change in the process? Are you still you? Two people in my life have battled memory and skill loss brought on by subdermal hematomas within the last 3 years. A simple fall, the impact of a hard object on the head, and life is turned upside. Speech, simple motor skills, childhood memories are all at risk when your brain is traumatized. Relearning how to speak at sixty years of age—that’s a challenge. So Chris will always have his challenges, they’re just not always going to be super villians and physical combat. If you’re interested in how I view Chris when he’s in Grim mode, just listen to Disturbed’s song Indestructible. I think of Grim every time I hear it. I need to thank Ryan Bibby for his awesome artwork, and Susan Gottfried for undertaking the daunting task of making my writing readable. Of course, my wife and girls support me 100%. If I fall, they’ll catch me. I especially need to thank my fans for reading my little stories and writing me their thoughts and impressions. And last, but not least, thanks, Mom, for making me read out loud after dinner every night until I realized that I didn’t hate reading but, in fact, loved it. You will not be forgotten. Chris, Tanya, Awasos, and company will be back in Forced Ascent. Reviews for Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 3507 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 3.507 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 248 pages. The ISBN of the page numbers source is 130429529X. The publication date or the release date was May 17, 2013, which was over 5 years ago or 5 years, 4 months, 1 day including today's date. Also known as 1950 days which can be converted into 168,480,000 seconds, 2,808,000 minutes, 46,800 hours, 278 weeks and 4 days, and/or 534.25% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B00CUSFPD2. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 44,922 Paid in Kindle Store * 2353 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * 3246 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * 12854 in Kindle Store > Whispersync for Voice > Literature & Fiction The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) The pages in the paperback are a total of 246 pages. It was published by lulu.com on August 11, 2013, which was over 5 years ago or 5 years, 1 month and 11 days including today's date. Also known as 1868 days which can be converted into 161,395,200 seconds, 2,689,920 minutes, 44,832 hours, 266 weeks and 6 days, and/or 511.78% of 2018. The ISBN-10 is 130429529X and the ISBN-13 is 978-1304295293. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 0.6 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 15.4 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.5 stars out of 5 stars from 214 customer reviews which include 66% percent gives it 5 stars, 23% percent gives it 4 stars, 7% percent gave it 3 stars, 2% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its first edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 21154107. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *1,853,639 in Books *79404 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction The paperback version cost $19.95 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) The listening length of the audiobook is 10 hours and 30 minutes which is also known as 10.5 hours, 37,800 seconds, 630 minutes, 0.4375 days, 0.0625 weeks. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studio. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 2 years ago or 2 years, 11 months, 12 days ago including today's date. Also known as 1078 days which can be converted into 93,139,200 seconds, 1,552,320 minutes, 25,872 hours, 154 weeks, and/or 295.34% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176MF3M4. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 152 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy > Contemporary * 219 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy > Paranormal * 2250 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.95 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825087 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825089. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 4.8 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.5 stars out of 5 stars from 214 customer reviews which include 66% percent gives it 5 stars, 23% percent gives it 4 stars, 7% percent gave it 3 stars, 2% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *1,988,191 in Books *27750 in Books > Books on CD *36585 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 5: Fallen Stars (2013) Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor. Sometimes it's just best to get the hell out of Dodge. After turning an ancient vampire to dust and stirring the Coven into a mob of pitchfork- and torch-bearing vampires, Chris Gordon thinks it might be time for a road trip. So, leaving Tanya to calm the troubled masses, he heads south to help a North Carolina Pack with some demon troubles. But with beautiful Stacia Reynolds in the shotgun seat and his trusty companion, Awasos, Chris just might find more trouble out of the Big Apple than in it as he follows the blacktop south. It's demons and witches and bears, oh my. Book 6: Executable (2014) This is a preview of the Book 6 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For seventeen years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains... who is in more danger? Declan or the world? Category:Books Category:Book Category:Novels Category:Novel